


Calming Presence

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were Bruce's home.





	Calming Presence

Bruce breathed in deeply, nuzzling into your neck slightly. Your fingers ran through his hair. He knew you were half asleep, so he relished the moment while it lasted. Your slow heartbeat lulled him into a trance-like state. It was times like this he really loved. Neither of you in any danger, just save and comfortable in each others arms. He felt your chest vibrate, and your low hum hit his ears. 

He knew the tune immediately. It was the song you've listened to when you bumped into Bruce that day. It always had a special place in your and his heart. He chuckled lowly, feeling content. Your lips pressed against his hairline in a gentle kiss. Then you let out a sigh, ceasing the movements of you hand. Your breathing slowed down and your heartbeat got slower. You had fallen asleep.

Bruce took his chance and propped himself up on his elbows. Your expression was calm, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. He smiled as well, gently brushing his knuckles over your cheek. The other guy was quiet, the raging inside him had stopped for now. You always had this effect on him. That's what he loved about being around you. It was quiet. Warm. And safe. You were his significant other. His home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
